


Circumlocution

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [178]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Inchoate. The rest of Ziva's interrogation.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felmyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felmyst/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/27/1999 for the word [circumlocution](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/27/circumlocution).
> 
> circumlocution  
> The use of many words to express an idea that might be expressed by few;indirect or roundabout language.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), and [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795).
> 
> This is for Felmyst who has recently started reading this series and likes Tim and Ziva's punishments.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Circumlocution

Fornell stopped but did not turn around.

“This is a joke, right? Tony put you up to this and is going to jump out and shout surprise soon.” Ziva prodded, sure that she couldn’t actually be in trouble for anything.

Fornell was speechless at that accusation. He couldn’t believe how blind Ziva was to her fault in all this.

While Fornell was still trying to recover his words, Kort jumped in. “Unlike you, DiNozzo can go undercover without getting made as well as actually spy on someone without getting made.” Kort’s circumlocution was a long way of saying DiNozzo is way better than her. “Also, while he can joke, he would never stoop to this level. He has more empathy than that. The only reason you’re here is because of what you did.”

Fornell, finally, recovered his words. “You know, I don’t offer DiNozzo a job at the FBI just to annoy Gibbs. He’s had a standing offer at the FBI ever since I’ve known him and I think probably even before that. Where as you have never even been considered as your skills are lacking too much. I know Gibbs only has you on his team because he has to. Not because he thinks you’re worth something.”

Ziva glared and stomped her feet. “If you’re done singing his praise, can I go back to my cell now? I’d rather be there than listen to you prattle on about that nothing.”

Fornell shook his head. She’d never learn. Well maybe she’d change her mind if she was put in a cell with the others.

Kort leaned back in the corner with his arms crossed, glaring at her in his creepiest manner for her stupidity, though she probably didn’t realize that.

“Come on, Kort.” Fornell jerked his head to the door. “Let’s let the agents deal with her. They all have a soft spot for DiNozzo anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591) follows after this one. Though it is also the next in dictionary.com order too.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
